


SV: Waking Up

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A morning after drabble.





	SV: Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The muffled sound of running water nearly lulled Lex back to sleep. He didn’t pull the rumpled sheets up, a decision for which he was rewarded by Clark’s warm body against his back.

 

“Mmm, morning.” Lex twisted around for a kiss even as Clark trailed a wet hand down to his cock. A few exquisite thrusts later, he was pulsing into Clark’s hand, all over his stomach and the sheets.

 

Then, with nothing more than an offered washcloth and a murmured apology, Clark dressed and shouldered his backpack, and reality cruelly hit.

 

He was sleeping with a high school student.


End file.
